


If You Ask For My Heart

by spocketlaine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocketlaine/pseuds/spocketlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He refuses to acknowledge the fact that he has a crush on her. He really doesn't. So, really Jade should stop before his face turn into a tomato and embarrasses himself in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ask For My Heart

He watched her as she worked on her assignment. They were at the library and he really should be working on his work as well. But he can’t take his eyes off her though.

And he doesn’t know why.

“Like what you see there John?” He looked up to see his cousin, Jade. Oh crap.

“What are you talking about? I don’t see anything,” He denied.

“Pfft. Yeah right. We both know that you have the hots for Rose,” Jade laughed at his statement.

“I do not!” He said. “Why would you think that?”

“Dude, you’ve been practically staring at her ever since I got here,” Jade pointed out. “You’re lucky she didn’t notice you drooling all over her.”

“I’m not drooling over her!” 

“Uh huh, tell that to me when you finally ask her out,” Jade giggled at his flustered state.

John hmphed and got up from his seat, “If you don’t want to believe, fine. Whatever.”

Jade laughed at him again, but he ignored it and packed his stuff. He just left the library to avoid her teasing him room.

Besides, whatever Jade said isn’t true. He doesn’t have the hots for Rose. Nope not at all.

Speaking of the blonde, a picture of her suddenly appeared in his mind.

Okay, he lied. Maybe he did like Rose a little. Okay, maybe more than a little.

Who was he kidding, he does like Rose. A lot.

He kept walking down the school’s hallway, preoccupied with his thoughts.

He actually wanted to try talking to Rose. Face to face, not like texting or chatting on pesterchum. He can talk to her perfectly there. But when they start meeting their eyes, John just couldn’t seem to the find the right words to start a decent conversation, often turning it to awkward topics.

Dave told him to just be himself. His sister is normal person just like all of them. Sure she might be a little wordy and a maybe she’s into pretty scary and weird stuff, but other than that she’s not that different.

Easy for Dave to say, he’s not the one crushing on his sister.

“Yo, John!”

Speak of the devil, he’s best bro just found him.

“What do you want, Dave?” John asked the blonde.

“What’s wrong with you?” Dave walked to where he is. “Someone’s a little grumpy today.”

“Shut up,” John retorted.

Dave observed him from his sunglasses. Soon a look of realization came across his face.

“I get it, now,” he remarked. John wasn’t really excited with his coming revelation.

“You were talking to my sis, but then you talked about something stupid again. Like how much you cried over Con Air and even you deny you hate it, you still love it. And then Rose just walke-“ John knew he wouldn’t like it.

“Stop! It wasn’t like that,” John stopped him from telling anymore absurd ideas.

“Oh.”

“Yes, Dave. Oh,” John rubbed his temples. A migraine is forming, he knows it.

“Well, what happened then?” Dave asked.

“Nothing.”

“Yeah right,” Dave said back sarcastically. “Dude, you know you suck at lying right?”

John glared at the teen beside him, but sighed afterward. Dave always knows if something’s wrong.

“Jade knows,” John whispered loud enough for Dave to hear.

“So?” Dave raised his eyebrows.

“You don’t understand, Dave. If Jade knows, then Rose might know. You know how close those two are,” John explained.

Dave put his arms behind his, “So, what if Rose knows you have a boner for her. I’m pretty sure she would be flattered.”

John released an exasperated sigh, “Easy for you to say.”

“Well, whatever. Anyway, that wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about,” Dave quickly changed the topic.

“Shoot,” John absentmindedly said. Trying to force to think of something other than Rose.

“We should go watch that new movie about ghosts and other bull shit,” Dave suggested.

“You mean Paranormal Activity 4?” John raised his eyebrows. Since when did Dave watched those kinds of movies? He’s pretty sure his friend hated those kinds of movies.

“Yeah, that,” Dave agreed.

“I thought you don’t like those movies?”

This is very suspicious.

“Well, now I do. Just go meet me at the park clock tomorrow at 11,” Dave crossed his arms.

“Sure, I guess. I don’t have anything planned tomorrow, anyway,” John agreed.

Dave gave him a grin, “Don’t be late, bro. I’ll see ya tomorrow then.”

“Yeah I’ll be there.”

Dave then left and went home.

Maybe this movie day would be good for him and distract him from his thoughts.

==>

Dave sure is late. It’s been 10 minutes already and he still isn't here. Knowing Dave, he should have been here at 11 sharp.

What happened to him? Hmm…

“I apologize for my tardiness,” John’s train of thought was interrupted by a voice that he’s pretty sure he’s familiar with. 

John looked to where the voice came from. And yes, he did know who the voice belonged to.

The question now is, why is she here?

“O-oh hey, Rose,” John greeted her nervously.

“Good morning, John.” She greeted him back. “Have you seen Jade, perhaps?”

“Uh… no I haven’t actually,” he answered truthfully.

“Strange,” she remarked. “I was told to meet with her here at 11.”

Suddenly everything makes sense.

“Oh,” John exclaimed in realization. Damn that Dave. He planned this. John knew it.

Their phones rang, at the same time.

John looked at his phone and already knew that it was Dave. 

Have fun with my sis bro

Hold her when she gets scared –your best bud dave.

Once John finally sees him, Dave’s going to get the hardest punch in the face.

John sighed and looked at his new companion (not to mention, crush) for the day. Her eyebrows were crunched and he’s really nervous of what she thinks about this.  
A few moments after that, she looked at him.

“Well, John. I supposed we have been set up,” she pointed.

John scratched his head, “I guess.”

He doesn’t know what to do, “So… Do you just want to go home and beat the crap out of Dave and Jade?”

Rose chuckled at him and he’s sure that he started blushing, “Tempting, but we should at least make use of this wonderful day. It’s such a waste to use this day to beat up our family members and friends.”

“I-if you say so.”

“Would you like to walk around for a little bit?” Rose asked him with a smile.

John smiled at her back, “Sure.”

They strolled all over the park and they talked about everything. They talked about what they like, what they don’t like, their hobbies, everything. It really surprised John how he hasn’t messed up yet. 

And he really loves it when she smiles and laughs at his jokes.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but this feels like a date. And he likes it.

“I find many things beautiful, even if they aren’t the ones would consider as a beauty. What about you, John? Do you find anything that you would consider as beautiful?”

Without even taking about it, John answered, “Your smile.”

He was a little confused when Rose suddenly looked at him wide eyes, but then he realized what he said.

“I-I mean, everyone’s smile. N-not that you don’t have a great smile. Your smile is gorgeous. Wait I-I mean- Oh fuck,” John can feel his face burning and he wanted to find a rock and live under there.

He was surprised though when she giggled.

“It’s alright, John,” she assured you. “I know.”

“If you s- wait, what?” That caught him off guard.

She chuckled this time, “I know long before John. And I’m really flattered. Happy even.”

What is she talki- Oh.

Oh.

Well, this is awkward.

“Ah, that,” he scratched his neck. He feels really nervous right now. “I-uh I guess I can’t hide it anymore huh?”

“It’s alright, John,” she said. “Although, I’m curious on why you didn’t tell me sooner?”

This is it John. Time to be a man.

“I was a little scared, I guess. I mean you’re this really great, amazing, pretty, smart girl and I’m just this dude with buck teeth that likes crappy movies. I guess, you wouldn’t like me the way I like you so, yeah,” he explained, not meeting her eyes.

Both of them were quiet and John was sure that she wouldn’t want to talk to him ever again.

It surprised him very much when she moved closer to him and met their eyes together.

“All you have to do is ask, John. There’s no way that I would say no,” she took his hand and walked around the park again.

John still hasn’t realized what his happening, but he’s sure that Rose was holding his hand. He couldn’t believe it, but it was true.

Rose looked back at him, “Now why don’t we continue to enjoy our date?”

John, finally understanding what she meant, nodded and gave her the biggest smile he can make.

They continued to spend the rest of the day hand in hand.

\--------

“Holy shit, they’re finally together.”

“Really? Oh my god, yes!”


End file.
